Perpetual Gloom 012
8:24:38 PM Kate: You're split up, so I'm splitting you up. 8:34:18 PM Kate: (Logs are up. Sorry I'm so irresponsible. >.< ) 8:34:56 PM Jamaros: ((S'ok)) 8:35:01 PM Jamaros: ((We forgive you)) 9:46:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros knocks on Khiro's door. 9:47:02 PM Jamaros: HEY! GET UP! WE'RE ON THE MOVE! 9:47:23 PM Khiro: Khiro opens the door. "We're ready to go." 9:47:53 PM Jamaros: Pretty much. 9:48:18 PM Jamaros: ...is everything ok in there? 9:48:28 PM Kate: Tae Li is out of breath! ... and has a pillow in her hands, poised to strike! "... yes." 9:48:32 PM Khiro: Everything's fine. 9:49:01 PM Jamaros: Morning Tae Li. Get a move on, will you? Even Amara and I got ready to go by now. 9:49:22 PM Amara: Pillow fight this early in the morning? You are strange people... 9:49:32 PM Khiro: Khiro is ready to go, all dressed and everything. 9:50:04 PM Jamaros: Ok, then. We can head out as soon as possible. We'll go over the plan on the way. 9:50:20 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I *am* ready. 9:50:30 PM Jamaros: Great. Let's go then. 9:50:46 PM Khiro: Just need some food. Some rations for the road. 9:51:03 PM Kate: Tae Li: Should we not talk about the plan? And where is Kalanor? 9:51:45 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. 9:51:58 PM Jamaros: Kal's eating. And I said we'd discuss the plan on the way. 9:52:03 PM Kate: Kalanor is at the bar, eating something that may or may not be horrible. 9:52:14 PM Kate: Tae Li: Very well. 9:52:30 PM Jamaros: The special today seems to be eggs. I recommend cooked, but Tikkara found the raw satisfiable. 9:52:57 PM Kate: Tae Li: She is a kobold. *I* do not eat raw things. 9:53:01 PM Khiro: Khiro will get some food for traveling. 9:53:02 PM Kate: ((Except souls.)) 9:53:26 PM Kate: Khiro is given an egg sandwich, fairly quickly, and then your happy little group is on its way to the Castle of the Dragon King. 9:53:30 PM Jamaros: Again, a woman with no sense of irony. Clearly this is not my audience. 9:53:52 PM Khiro: Well, you ready to play for a dragon? 9:54:05 PM Jamaros: Born ready. 9:54:15 PM Jamaros: And for those who didn't get the notice. 9:54:22 PM Jamaros: The plan will be very simple. 9:54:39 PM Jamaros: I will be leading a distraction team who will be meeting with Father. 9:55:02 PM Jamaros: We'll be selling the Vapid Leaf Extract, trade routes and arguing a case for Tikkara. 9:55:17 PM Jamaros: While this is going on, Khiro will be leading an extraction team. 9:55:35 PM Jamaros: Using your hair pieces to become invisible, you will sneak around in search of the Box. 9:55:49 PM Khiro: Pretty sure they don't grant invisibility. 9:56:07 PM Kate: Kalanor: They don't. 9:56:09 PM Jamaros: ...I thought they could give you any appearance you want. 9:56:16 PM Kate: Kalanor: Yes, but not *none.* 9:56:30 PM | Edited 9:56:44 PM Jamaros: Ok, what can they do? Could you look like mice or bugs or something? 9:56:38 PM Jamaros: I know they can make you smaller. 9:56:51 PM Kate: Kalanor: Not *that* much smaller. 9:57:03 PM Amara: Couldn't we just go in looking like kobolds? 9:57:07 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... if we can find some scrolls I can cast invisibility. 9:57:09 PM Khiro: I'm familiar with the kind of magic involved, it's illusionary. 9:57:23 PM Jamaros: Kobolds might work. 9:57:28 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 9:57:47 PM Jamaros: Ok, so you disguise yourselves as Kobolds and use that disguise to sneak around. 9:58:05 PM Jamaros: Once you have the box, send us a signal, and we'll end the meeting to make our escape. 9:58:22 PM Kate: Kalanor: Kobolds are too small. ... maybe half dragon kobolds. 9:58:32 PM Jamaros: Ok, those then. 9:58:39 PM Jamaros: Whatever would blend in. 9:59:02 PM Jamaros: Kal and I will be on distraction, Khiro, Tae Li and Amara will do the sneaking. 9:59:33 PM Jamaros: Any questions? 9:59:48 PM Kate: Cira: *Mew.* 9:59:57 PM Khiro: Yeah, you forgot Cira. 10:00:10 PM Kate: She is *deeply offended.* 10:00:12 PM Jamaros: Cira can be on whichever team she wants. 10:00:15 PM Amara: What case are you arguing for Tikkara? You're not going to try to give her back when my back's turned, are you? 10:00:51 PM Jamaros: No, we won't be doing that...probably won't be doing that...Tikkara's not going back, I guarantee that. 10:01:13 PM Amara: Amara nods. 10:01:58 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 10:01:59 PM Jamaros: You know what, think about it, Cira should be with Kal and I. 10:02:07 PM Kate: Cira nods. 10:02:13 PM Jamaros: She might stand out too much otherwise. 10:02:23 PM Kate: She licks a paw complacently. 10:02:23 PM Amara: Plus, Tikkara likes her! 10:02:45 PM Jamaros: Any other issues? 10:03:04 PM Khiro: How long can you talk for? 10:03:23 PM Jamaros: A long time, probably. 10:03:32 PM Jamaros: I'd give us an hour or two, tops. 10:03:40 PM Amara: What's the signal supposed to be? 10:03:51 PM Jamaros: ...good question, uh... 10:04:06 PM Kate: Kalanor: I can use a Message spell. If you're not too far away. 10:04:14 PM Khiro: That works. 10:04:20 PM Jamaros: But you'll be with me. 10:04:38 PM Khiro: I can cast Message, too. 10:04:44 PM Jamaros: Ok then. 10:05:02 PM Jamaros: We'll try and pick a secluded location close to you. 10:05:47 PM Jamaros: ((I assumed we were walking as we talked, West Wing style)) 10:06:19 PM Khiro: ((Phone. I'll brb.)) 10:06:25 PM Jamaros: ((K)) 10:06:42 PM Amara: (( Can I take a bio break? )) 10:07:02 PM Jamaros: ((Are we pausing for a bit?)) 10:07:54 PM Kate: Yeah, let's take a 10 minute break. 10:08:00 PM Jamaros: ((KK)) 10:08:09 PM Kate: We were indeed walking while we talked; the path is pretty clear. :) 10:08:56 PM Jamaros: ((brb)) 10:22:22 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 10:22:43 PM Amara: ((same)) 10:23:23 PM Jamaros: ((I assume Khiro might be a while. If he was expecting a call, I assume it is important)) 10:23:50 PM Kate: ((Trust me, it is. >.< )) 10:24:25 PM Jamaros: ((Incidently, for next week, I cannot do Monday or Tuesday)) 10:24:36 PM Jamaros: ((Monday I work, Tuesday's my birthday)) 10:25:39 PM Amara: (( Happy early birthday!! )) 10:25:48 PM Jamaros: ((Thanks :) )) 10:26:22 PM Kate: Earliest I can do next is Friday. >.< 10:27:15 PM Jamaros: ((Well, we'll see how things play out then)) 10:29:53 PM Khiro: ((okay, back, sorry.)) 10:30:01 PM Jamaros: ((s'ok)) 10:30:29 PM Kate: All right. You're on the path to a gigantic castle-fort, outside of town. 10:30:58 PM Jamaros: Huh, think he's compensating for something? 10:32:07 PM Amara: I wouldn't say that to him… 10:32:34 PM Jamaros: I wasn't planning on it. Why I said it now. 10:32:38 PM Khiro: I don't think dragons generally *need* to overcompensate. 10:33:28 PM Jamaros: What, are they like those children's dolls? All smooth like? 10:33:49 PM Khiro: ... what? 10:33:57 PM Amara: Oh gods why are we discussing this? 10:34:37 PM Khiro: I was mostly referring to the breathing fire and the flying and all that stuff. 10:34:42 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... quite. 10:34:55 PM Kate: Kalanor: I don't think I *want* to think about this. 10:35:57 PM Jamaros: Right, well, everyone stay chipper. Khiro, now might be a good time for you guys to take a more reptilian appearance. 10:36:12 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:36:26 PM Jamaros: Amara, I should take Tikkara now too. 10:36:27 PM Khiro: ((What kinds of lizardfolk did we see at the tavern?)) 10:36:54 PM Kate: Giths, kobolds, Poison Dusk Lizardfolk, half-dragons of all descriptions (not all black). 10:37:23 PM Amara: Amara passes over Tikkara and the sling (and Cira, if Tikkara is still holding on). She gives Tikkara and Jamaros a kiss on the forehead before changing into a lovely half-dragon. 10:38:00 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries his best to make Tikkara comfortable. 10:38:02 PM Kate: Tikkara has fallen asleep. Cira has moved to be flying beside the group, darting back and forth a bit. 10:38:45 PM Kate: As you get closer to the castle, you notice that there are guards at its gate, and there's a moat around it. There are also flying guards. 10:39:29 PM Jamaros: Right then. Everyone keep your fingers crossed and pray to any Gods you think might listen. 10:40:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches the guards. 10:40:14 PM Kate: Tae Li shifts a bit, and turns into a red-scaled lizardwoman. Probably part-dragon. 10:40:36 PM Khiro: Khiro becomes a green half-dragon/half lizardfolk. 10:40:53 PM Jamaros: Excuse me. 10:41:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros refers to Kal, "My partner here and I have a meeting with the one you call Father." 10:41:44 PM Kate: Kal, meanwhile, has turned into... well. Himself, but with a few scales here and there. Very little change. 10:42:02 PM Kate: The guard, meanwhile, is an enormous half-dragon, half-orc, with massive black wings. "Yeah?" 10:42:11 PM Jamaros: Jamaros Jamaros maintains a similar look for himself. 10:42:46 PM Jamaros: ...Yes, well, these fine folk were kind enough to escort us here. ...may we see him? 10:44:29 PM Kate: The Guard's eyes narrow. "What for?" 10:44:50 PM Jamaros: ...as I said, we had a meeting. We were told we could meet with him today at the front gates. 10:45:42 PM Kate: Guard: Father doesn't do that. Not for anyone. 10:46:07 PM Jamaros: ...well, I think he might make an exception for us...it is in regards to an outcast. 10:46:22 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. Are there any other entrances? 10:46:54 PM Jamaros: We were told we could argue in her favor before Father. 10:47:05 PM Kate: Guard: You brought an exile? 10:47:05 PM Jamaros: We also brought an offering, as I told the guards at the front. 10:47:35 PM Jamaros: ...yes...but the guards told me we could discuss her case with Father. 10:47:47 PM Kate: Guard: ... you got guts, I'll say that. 10:47:49 PM Jamaros: But we are here primarily in regards to the offering. 10:48:30 PM Jamaros: ...does guts get us a viewing with Father? 10:48:54 PM Jamaros: ((17 on Dip, for what it's worth)) 10:49:26 PM Kate: Guard: ... well, I guess so. Go on in. 10:49:38 PM Kate: The other three guards let you through, and you can cross the drawbridge. 10:49:49 PM Kate: The water underneath is more in the nature of a swamp than anything else. 10:50:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros crosses the drawbridge faking an air of confidence. 10:50:36 PM Khiro: Khiro goes in as well! 10:50:41 PM Amara: Amara follows! 10:51:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers to Khiro and the group "First chance you get, head off in your own direction. The less we are seen together, the better." 10:51:16 PM Khiro: Khiro looks for a good place for their group to break off. 10:53:01 PM Jamaros: ((Do we know where we're going or are we being led somewhere?)) 10:53:50 PM Kate: You all head over. 10:54:22 PM Kate: On the other side of the drawbridge, you meet another set of guards. These are smaller people, mostly kobolds and part-kobolds. 10:55:00 PM Kate: One of the guards looks up at you. "Hey. What d'you want?" 10:55:09 PM Jamaros: We are here to see Father. 10:56:07 PM Kate: The guard looks Jamaros up (and up) and down, and raises his nonexistent eyebrows. 10:56:43 PM Jamaros: ...well, are you going to lead us to him, or shall we find him ourselves? 10:57:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros signals to Khiro to leave. 10:57:10 PM Kate: Guard: You *want* to see Father? Is there something wrong with you? You got hit on the head? 10:57:14 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 10:57:52 PM Jamaros: Look, we already dealt with the guards at the front, we are on a bit of a time crunch. Can you take us to him or not? 10:58:14 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around to see if his group can split off easily. 10:58:15 PM Jamaros: ((20 Dip)) 10:58:38 PM Kate: Guard: ... hey, I'm just trying to save you some pain and suffering, okay? 10:58:42 PM Kate: Khiro's group can! 10:58:53 PM Khiro: We shall break off, then. 10:59:06 PM Jamaros: Well, in that case, you can save me the pain and suffering of wasting my time and take us there. 11:00:43 PM Jamaros: ((Is someone gonna do something?)) 11:00:47 PM Kate: ((Yes.)) 11:01:02 PM Kate: Okay, Jamaros is going to stay here with Kalanor and Cira and Tikkara. 11:01:12 PM | Edited 11:01:40 PM Kate: And Khiro and Amara will split off into a separate room with Tae Li. Sorry. >.< 11:01:24 PM Jamaros: ((What about Tae Li?)) 11:02:29 PM Kate: Guard: ... fine, I guess. C'mon. 11:02:40 PM Kate: He shakes his head and starts leading you into the castle, past the courtyard. 11:02:57 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows with Kal, Tik and Cira 11:04:46 PM Kate: Tikkara cowers in the sling. 11:04:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers to Kal "Here's how we're gonna play this. I am going to be the extract manufacturer and you're like an agent. This means you'll have to handle a lot of the dealing, can you do that?" 11:04:53 PM | Edited 11:06:37 PM Kate: Cira perches, meanwhile, on Kal's shoulder. 11:06:25 PM Jamaros: Jamaros comforts Tik 11:06:43 PM Kate: She's trembling a bit. 11:06:53 PM Kate: Kal: ... I can try. 11:07:34 PM Jamaros: "I'll try and cover for you as much as I can. But if you aren't a manager, you serve no purpose. And things with no purpose probably don't stay in the conversation long." 11:07:38 PM Kate: Kal: What am I dealing again? 11:08:22 PM Jamaros: "Vapid Leaf Extract. It causes you feelings of bliss and relaxation. You don't need to know the product, just the business. Leave the details to me." 11:09:22 PM Kate: Kal: ... well if I'm trying to sell it... oh, all right. 11:09:58 PM Jamaros: "Worse comes to worst, remember the three d's. Deny, deny, deny. 11:10:10 PM Kate: Kal: ... sure. 11:11:17 PM Kate: The guard leads Jamaros and Kal into the castle proper, located at the back of the courtyard. The building is immaculate, with black and dark grey stone floors and no rugs--the people here mostly are comfortable walking on stone, it seems. 11:11:31 PM Kate: There are also very few lights, as dragons have darkvision, as do kobolds. 11:12:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks for the biggest, blackest one...which he assumes is father. 11:12:42 PM Kate: You're still in a hallway, when you reach a set of double doors, and the kobold stops. "... yeah, go in there. Good luck, man." 11:12:56 PM Kate: Kobold Guard: ... you're gonna need it. 11:12:59 PM Kate: He scuttles away. 11:13:01 PM Kate: Notice check. 11:13:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches the double doors and knocks. 11:14:05 PM Kate: A voice calls, "Come in," from inside. 11:14:08 PM Kate: Tikkara trembles. 11:14:17 PM Kate: Cira: ... mew? 11:14:34 PM Kate: Kalanor: Into the jaws of death ambled us. 11:14:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros opens the doors and walks in, again, trying to act a lot more confidant than he looks. 11:15:10 PM Kate: It's a throne room of sorts. 11:15:40 PM Kate: A long gallery, at the end of which is a chair; unlike most thrones it's actually quite cushy looking, albeit still fairly ornately decorated in black and silver. 11:17:18 PM Kate: On the throne is sitting a bare-chested young man with long black hair in a neat ponytail, clasped in an ornate silver clasp. He's wearing a longish, unpleated kilt and sandals, also black. And he's concentrating on two objects directly in front of him. 11:17:35 PM Kate: One of them is a red half-dragon, half-human, wielding a wand. 11:17:58 PM Kate: The other appears to be a large wooden bucket, which comes up to about knee level on most humanoids. 11:18:22 PM Kate: Whatever, or whoever is in the bucket is screaming, likely because the red guy with a wand is blasting it with fire. 11:19:04 PM Jamaros: ...I assume you're the one called Father? 11:19:36 PM Kate: You're still nearer the door than the three(?) people(?) at the throne. 11:20:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches and asks again, louder. "Excuse me, are you Father?" 11:20:21 PM Kate: Notice check. 11:20:41 PM Jamaros: ((23 Not)) 11:21:51 PM Kate: The man on the throne raises his eyebrows. As you get closer, you see that the bucket looks like it's full of water--however, every time the fire stops, it tries to swirl up inside, forming some sort of solid-like shape. 11:22:11 PM Kate: That's when the guy wands it into submission again. The screaming mingled with gurgling is pretty awful to hear. 11:22:26 PM Jamaros: ...sorry, are we interrupting? 11:22:29 PM Kate: Kalanor looks a little bit pale, which is pretty good considering he still looks mostly-Drowish. 11:22:38 PM Kate: Man: Perhaps. 11:23:13 PM Kate: He holds up a hand and the flames stop momenarily; the water rises up into a humanoid shape for only a second, and then collapses back down into the bucket. 11:23:51 PM Kate: The man on the throne gestures to the wand-wielder. "Leave us." The wandguy bows, very low, and departs; the water in the bucket goes quiet. 11:24:19 PM Jamaros: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take you away from...whatever it was you were doing. 11:24:27 PM Jamaros: We were told we could speak to you. 11:24:53 PM Kate: Father: Amending a disobedient attitude. It is so tiring, but still, the work must continue. 11:26:05 PM Kate: Now that you're closer, you can see that the man has the odd eyes common to dragons who take human form--his are black, like marbles. He's also slender, and not very densely built. 11:26:56 PM Jamaros: Well, we have many things to talk with you, I am Jamaros, and this is my partner--. 11:27:31 PM Kate: Kalanor: Kalen. 11:27:46 PM Jamaros: Kalen, my sort of manager, I guess you could say. 11:28:05 PM Jamaros: We are in the business of a few very particular products that we think you might be interested in. 11:28:35 PM Kate: Kalen: Exotic spices, medicines, poisons and drugs. 11:29:08 PM Jamaros: Mostly, it's that last one, but Father, do you prefer Father? 11:29:35 PM Kate: Father: It is what I am called. Yes. 11:29:53 PM | Edited 11:30:41 PM Jamaros: Ok then, we also have another issue, which would you like to discuss first? 11:31:19 PM Kate: Father: Whichever you prefer... you're rather brave. Interesting. 11:31:39 PM Jamaros: Ok, then I guess the most delicate topic first. 11:32:25 PM Jamaros: You see, we found a young girl out in the forest named Tikkara, I think you know her. 11:32:48 PM Kate: Father: And you smell of another plane... Tikkara. Yes, the daughter. 11:33:09 PM Jamaros: Ah, you seem to have touched upon my very first offer. 11:33:35 PM Jamaros: Now, it was widely believed that Tikkara was outcast, by you, which I assume you have your reasons for. 11:34:09 PM Kate: Father: Her mother disobeyed me and had to be taught a lesson. I poisoned them both and left them for the swamp. 11:34:23 PM Jamaros: ...you poisoned them? 11:34:40 PM Kate: Father: Rather thoroughly, or so I thought. The child survived, did she? 11:34:54 PM Kate: Tikkara is still trembling like mad. 11:35:13 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds Tikkara up, but close to his body and away from Father. 11:35:16 PM Jamaros: It would appear so. 11:35:40 PM Kate: Father: ... fascinating. Perhaps I made a mistake. It does occasionally happen. 11:36:04 PM Jamaros: Perhaps, but I assume this does leave you a bit...well, in a bit of a conundrum. 11:36:12 PM Jamaros: One, that we might be able to help you with. 11:37:01 PM Jamaros: Please, ask me how. 11:37:18 PM Kate: Father: It occurs to me that I could simply eat her. But perhaps you have a better idea. How? 11:37:25 PM Kate: He smiles; his teeth are very white. 11:37:31 PM Jamaros: I am so glad you ask. 11:37:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros returns his smile, just as broad. 11:38:00 PM Jamaros: Now, you noticed we smell of another plane. There's a good reason for that. 11:38:05 PM Jamaros: We're from another plane. 11:38:30 PM Jamaros: Now, imagine how simple it would be for us to return to our plane, taking Tikkara with us. 11:38:49 PM Jamaros: Then, we leave her there, unable to return here, never to bother you again. 11:39:09 PM Jamaros: Doesn't that sound much simpler? You aren't even involved this way. 11:39:51 PM Jamaros: No one gets hurt, there's no blood or questions, everyone just completely forgets she exists. 11:40:14 PM Kate: Father: And what happens when she returns for revenge? 11:40:37 PM Jamaros: How? This isn't placing her in the forests outside your castle. 11:40:50 PM Jamaros: This is another plane, a completely different world. 11:40:54 PM Kate: Father: They very often do, I am afraid. 11:41:03 PM Kate: Father: What would you do to buy her life? 11:41:20 PM Jamaros: I am so glad you asked. 11:41:38 PM Jamaros: Are you familiar with Vapid Leaf Extract. 11:42:06 PM Kate: Father: I am afraid not. I am generally more direct in my methods. 11:42:43 PM Jamaros: Vapid Leaf Extract is a special kind of drug. 11:43:02 PM Jamaros: Typically, it has to be found but a select few do know how to make it from scratch. 11:43:22 PM Jamaros: And, wouldn't you know it, I happen to be such a special individual, and I am good. 11:43:26 PM Jamaros: Kalen, aren't I good? 11:43:48 PM Kate: Kalen: He's good. Definitely not *humble*, in any way whatsoever, but good. 11:44:15 PM Jamaros: Now, do you wanna know what it does? 11:45:05 PM Kate: Father: Go on. Do. 11:45:22 PM Jamaros: I'm guessing you feel a lot of stress in your life. 11:45:29 PM Jamaros: I'm guessing most people do. 11:45:45 PM Jamaros: Imagine a way to take all of that stress and just put it out of your mind. 11:45:52 PM Kate: Father: I have many children. Yes. 11:46:33 PM Jamaros: You simply find a way to get it in your bloodstream, most popular way is to take a dagger, dip the tip in it, and poke yourself in the arm somewhere. 11:46:38 PM Jamaros: And BAM! 11:47:04 PM Jamaros: You are hit with these calming ways all over your body. 11:47:22 PM Jamaros: Everything in your life just fades away and you feel a deep, serene, peaceful, happiness. 11:47:30 PM Jamaros: Unlike anything you've ever experienced before. 11:47:44 PM Jamaros: And once it wears off, all you want, ever, is to get more. 11:48:13 PM Jamaros: Kalen, you wanna tell him what he can do with that? 11:49:23 PM Kate: Kalen: You can market it, is what you can do. I certainly wouldn't advise taking it yourself. Although of course higher-level magic *can* cure such things. 11:50:02 PM Jamaros: Just imagine all the trade you can start with this. 11:50:13 PM Jamaros: And, wouldn't you know it... 11:50:20 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a sample. 11:50:35 PM Jamaros: I just happen to have some pre-made, assuming you have someone you want to try it on. 11:51:37 PM Kate: Father: ... interesting. Such a substance might be useful, although I would require a great deal. 11:51:58 PM Jamaros: Now, that's where I come in. 11:52:07 PM Jamaros: For the first few batches, I can make those myself. 11:52:21 PM Jamaros: Meantime, you just need to get me people, alchemists if you have them. 11:52:27 PM Jamaros: And I can teach them to make it. 11:52:52 PM Jamaros: Of course, you'd still need me to manage it, you know, if things go wrong, but you have an entire market all to yourself. 11:53:03 PM Kate: Father: I do have a few assassins of my own. 11:53:42 PM Jamaros: Maybe, but knowing poisons ain't the same thing as knowing drugs. 11:54:04 PM Jamaros: This isn't some simple Alforna or something, this takes a real cook. 11:54:35 PM Jamaros: Kalen, how many cooks you seen before? 11:54:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries to hint "Make up a number to her" 11:55:04 PM Kate: Kalen: Honestly? Probably four. 11:55:22 PM Kate: Kalen: Five if you count the guy that *used* to be good before he started taking his own stuff. 11:55:36 PM Jamaros: And how many are better than me? 11:56:26 PM Kate: Kalen: Two, maybe. Arguably two. 11:56:38 PM Jamaros: Two? Who the fuck are they? 11:56:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros acts really surprised. 11:57:48 PM Kate: Kalen: My father, and one of the topsiders from Meneluinin. That's about it, though. 11:58:16 PM Jamaros: Pfeh! Amateurs! That topsider only got good cause he stole my recipie. 11:58:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns back to Father 11:58:47 PM Jamaros: Put me against any of your guys in a chem lab for one hour, I will mop the floor with their shit. 11:58:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds up the vial. 11:59:03 PM Jamaros: This is the real deal, man, on my honor as a scoundrel. 11:59:47 PM Kate: Father: ... hmm... 11:59:53 PM Kate: ((That's not a bluff, correct?)) AM Jamaros: ((...I'm pretty sure I rolled high enough for it, but I can still make a bluff check if you want)) AM Kate: Nope, no need if it's true. :) AM Jamaros: ((I can do a Dip roll or something instead if you want)) AM Kate: Father: And all you want is the child? AM Jamaros: Well, not exactly. AM Jamaros: I mean, I'd consider that a first payment, but this would be an ongoing operation. AM Jamaros: There would obviously have to be some portion me and my partner take in this transaction. AM Kate: Father: What do you want her for? AM Kate: Kalen: The alchemical properties of dragonsblood are well-known. AM Kate: Kalen: Of course we'd have to refine it, given her kobold side, but... AM Jamaros: Once refined, practically liquid gold. Hell, this whole thing goes well, mane we come back, and talk about some expansion? AM Kate: Father: ... I like the idea, but I will have to think it over. AM Kate: The water in the bucket gurgles a bit. AM Jamaros: Yeah, about that. We are kind of on a time crunch. Only so long I can hang out in the world. We're going to at least need a timetable on this. AM Kate: Father gestures. "Come back tomorrow. You can keep the child until then. A gesture of... good faith." AM Jamaros: Jamaros turns to face Kal to see if he got a message. AM Kate: Kal shakes his head almost imperceptibly. AM Kate: Kalen: What's in the bucket? AM Kate: Father: Mmm. An unusual creature; I have never seen its like. It screams well. AM Jamaros: Does it talk otherwise? AM Kate: Father: Oh yes. It begged for a while. AM Kate: Roll notice. AM Jamaros: ((19)) AM Jamaros: Jamaros goes in for a closer look. AM Jamaros: How beaten is this thing? AM Kate: All it is is a pail full of water, as far as you can tell. AM Jamaros: What was it before it was...this? AM Kate: Father shrugs. "It looked human enough, until it knew pain. Then, as you see it." AM Kate: Father: I am most interested to see it die. AM Jamaros: Jamaros whistles AM Jamaros: Hey, when it's done dying, you mind if we take a look at it too? AM Jamaros: Might have some bodily fluids we can use. AM Jamaros: Jamaros looks back at Kal, hoping she's gotten some kind of message. AM Kate: Father: Perhaps. AM Kate: Kal shakes his head again. AM Jamaros: ...you know, you still haven't tried my stuff. AM Jamaros: Or had anyone try it. AM Jamaros: I don't think you can make an informed opinion unless you've seen just how good it is. AM Kate: Father: Feed it to your friend. AM Jamaros: ...what? AM Kate: Kalen: What? AM Kate: Father: I only need you. AM Kate: He points at Jamaros with one elegant talon, immaculately trimmed. AM Jamaros: Well, technically, but Kalen handles my money man. AM Jamaros: He's my partner. I can't count cash for shit. I need him, man. AM Jamaros: I can't have him hooked on the leaf, it'd kill my business. AM Kate: Father: I will handle your money from now on. Try it on him, then we'll kill him. AM Jamaros: Whoa, whoa! You ain't my only buyer man. I can't just go around killing my associates. It's bad business. AM Kate: Father: Do it or the deal's off. AM Kate: Father: ... and I'll eat you both. AM Jamaros: Look man, how would you even know if it's good if it's one of my guys? AM | Edited 12:18:58 AM Jamaros: How do you know I don't just prick him and he puts on a whole act for you? AM Kate: Father: Because I'll still kill him either way. AM Kate: Kalen: You know, I *might* be more valuable alive than dead. I'm just saying. AM Jamaros: Totally. I said he's good with money, he's a good talker, he's got connections, man. AM Jamaros: You can use him, just as well as you can use me. AM Kate: Father: Connections to whom? AM Kate: Kalen: Several planes. I'm *not* giving you that information. AM Kate: Father nods. "You're telling the truth. How tiresome. There are more interesting wars to be fought here; I have no desire for outsiders to come and disrupt my operation." AM Kate: Father: Go now. Come back tomorrow; I will have a demonstration subject then. Oh, and take the bucket with you. Its contents can tell you what happens to those who displease me. AM Jamaros: Jamaros looks back to Kal for confirmation. AM Kate: Kal shakes his head again. No message yet. AM Jamaros: ...wait! AM Kate: Father raises his eyebrows and stands up. AM Kate: Kal nods his head suddenly. AM Kate: Father: Wait for? AM Jamaros: ...you're absolutely right. AM Jamaros: You need a night to sleep on it. AM Jamaros: ...we'll meet back here then? AM Kate: Father: Yes. Leave me. AM Jamaros: Ok then. AM Kate: He makes a shooing motion. AM Jamaros: Kalen, can you get the bucket, we'll be off then. AM Kate: Kalen: Right. AM Jamaros: Jamaros heads for the door. AM Kate: He picks up the bucket, which sloshes a bit but doesn't spill, and follows Jamaros. AM Jamaros: Jamaros leaves as fast as he can without being suspicious. AM Kate: Kalanor follows, with the bucket. AM Jamaros: Jamaros waves to the guards as he passes them. AM Jamaros: Thankyouforthehelp,mustbeoffnow,bye! AM Kate: Roll bluff to pretend like you don't care! AM Jamaros: ((15)) AM Kate: While you're crossing the courtyard, you spot three people coming toward you! It could be Khiro and those guys. AM Khiro: Khiro has his magic stick and the box. AM Jamaros: Jamaros reaches the group pauses for a second and throws up. AM Kate: Kalanor tugs the bucket away to make sure he doesn't use it for that. AM Amara: Wow did it really go that badly? AM Kate: One of the Draconic guards is following Khiro and Amara and the third guard. AM Jamaros: No, it went great. AM Kate: Cira: Mewww. AM Jamaros: ...are they with you? AM Khiro: Join hands. Yes, this is Gus. AM Kate: Silverguy: Yeah, let's get out of here! AM Khiro: He helped us, we're getting him off this plane. AM Kate: Everyone joins hands, including two draconic guards with you. AM Jamaros: ((We are making drug deals with guys and now we are working with a man named Gus...THIS IS BREAKING BAD)) AM Amara: Hey wait we only had Gus with us... AM Khiro: Everyone sound off with your real name just to make sure. AM Jamaros: ...Jamaros. AM Khiro: Khiro. AM Amara: …Amara AM Kate: Gus: Gus? AM Kate: Otherguard: Tae Li. AM Kate: Cira: Mew. AM Kate: Tae Li: She says we could not pronounce it correctly. AM Khiro: ((Gus isn't a guard, right?)) AM Kate: Gus is sort of dressed like a guard. Everyone here wears armor, even the kitchenboys. AM Kate: His is just crappy in construction. AM Khiro: ((Oh, okay.)) AM Jamaros: ((But is he one of the two guards?)) AM Kate: Yep. AM Kate: Tae Li is the other one. AM Jamaros: ((Ok.)) AM Jamaros: Well, that's nice. AM Amara: Looks like we're set to go. AM Khiro: Khiro breaks the stick once everone is touching him. AM Jamaros: By the way, honey, I've got a new job waiting for me when we're done here. AM | Edited 12:36:21 AM Amara: Amara checks Jamaros that he still has Tikkara. AM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs on quickly before he does that. AM Kate: Everyone grabs onto Khiro, including Gus, even Tikkara and Cira. AM Kate: There's a blinding flash of light, and you're all standing back in the lich's tower. AM Kate: ... it's been redecorated a bit more since you were here last; there are now draperies in blues and silvers helping relieve some of the black and dark grey decor. AM Kate: When you regain the use of your eyeballs, you see that everyone did make the transition--including Gus and the bucket of water Kalanor is carrying. AM Khiro: ...why is that a bucket? AM Khiro: Khiro goes back to his drowish form. AM Jamaros: ...long story. AM Kate: Part of the alchemical lab has been replaced by a small fireplace and two cushy chairs and a couch, with a nice table for setting drinks on. AM Jamaros: Short version is Father sent it with us as a message. AM Kate: The lich turns around from the stove. Gus screams. AM Amara: Hey Gus didn't you say Father was torturing a water elemental? AM Kate: He draws a tiny little knife and holds it out at the lich, who looks bemused. AM Amara: Oops. Should have warned him. Gus this is Ar'Feiniel? Right? AM Khiro: Yeah. Relax Gus. You're on the Prime Material now. AM Amara: Amara changes form back to Drow look…to blend in better. AM Khiro: Khiro hands over the box. AM Kate: Galdor: ... relax, young man. Have some trifle and stop shouting. ... you brought two extra people back. You were very lucky the spell managed to bring you all... ah, and there is my box. AM Kate: Gus looks at Galdor, then looks at the rest of you. "But... but he's dead!" AM Jamaros: You had better be damn fucking appreciative of this fucking box, Galdor. AM Jamaros: And three, I think, actually. AM Jamaros: The one in the bucket might be dead. AM Kate: Kalanor: Tae Li, heal him. ... her. it? AM Kate: Kalanor points at the bucket. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... I cannot heal *water*, Drow. AM Kate: Kalanor: If you don't try, I am going to *remove your head.* Just *do it.* AM Jamaros: Galdor, any ideas on reviving a bucket of water? AM Kate: Tae Li blinks. "... very well." She puts a hand into the bucket and gives it a gentle stir, hand glowing a bit. AM Kate: Galdor: ... healing has never been a particular talent of mine, and do please watch where you're pointing that positive energy, if you would. AM Kate: Gus looks confused. AM Kate: Galdor: Young man, put the knife down. Have some trifle. AM Kate: He gestures to the sideboard, which is full of delicious desserts. AM Khiro: It's okay, Gus. AM Kate: The water keeps swirling when Tae Li removes her hand. AM Amara: We're all friends here, Gus. You can trust us. Have some trifle. AM Kate: Gus: ... only if you do first! AM Jamaros: ...Can I get a chair, please? AM Kate: Galdor: ... I can't eat, son. Have a seat, tell me how the furniture is. I brought it in specially. AM Khiro: Khiro has some trifle. AM Kate: He gestures to the cozy little nook by the fireplace. AM Jamaros: Jamaros collapses into a nearby chair. AM Jamaros: Anyone want to fill me in on why Gus needed a one way ticket to "anywhere but here?" AM Kate: Kalanor shudders. "When we came in it was screaming. I don't even know how long he'd been torturing that thing, but I don't ever want to hear that again." AM Kate: Gus: We just stole from Father. My life expectancy back there is probably, maybe two minutes. *Maybe.* AM Kate: Tae Li: ... I am not sure that worked. AM Amara: Amara kneels next to Jamaros. She checks in on Tikkara . AM Jamaros: She's fine, I think. Just a bit shook up. AM Khiro: The hoard was locked. AM Kate: Tikkara is curled up into a little ball with her eyes closed. She's shaking. AM Khiro: And father can tell who has accessed it. AM Khiro: Gus opened it for us. AM Jamaros: Jamaros hands Tik back to Amara. AM Kate: The lich pats the box. "I knew I could count on you." AM Kate: Tikkara clings to Amara! AM Amara: Amara rocks Tikkara. "Shhhh it's okay now. Everything's okay now." AM Amara: So Galdor, what's in this box? AM Kate: The water swirls up in the bucket, suddenly, growing and growing until it's roughly the size of a human. AM Jamaros: ..oh, fuck. AM Kate: Galdor smiles. "It's a surprise. Hm, you underestimate your talents, young lady...." AM Kate: Tae Li grabs her chain! Kalanor draws his sword! AM Kate: Gus just backs up. AM Kate: The water turns opaque, and assumes the color of a human, more or less, before said human collapses on the ground. AM Jamaros: We fucking saved you. You were gonna die and we fucking saved you! AM Kate: ... it's covered with burns. AM Kate: Galdor: ... dear me. AM Kate: The skin that's *not* burned (and there's not a lot of that) appears to be so pale it's almost translucent. The creature? person? has dark blue hair and is slightly built, and of indeterminate gender. It's still breathing ragged breaths on the ground. AM Kate: Kalanor: I *told* you. AM Khiro: Where did you get this person? AM Kate: Tae Li drops her chain and kneels to apply more healing spells. AM Jamaros: We told you. AM Jamaros: Father had one of his guards zapping him when we walked in. AM Jamaros: He called it a disciplinary measure. AM Kate: Kalanor: It was horrible. I've never heard screaming like that before, not *ever.* AM Kate: Kalanor: ... we have to go back. AM Jamaros: ...what? AM Amara: Excuse me? AM Khiro: What? AM Kate: Kalanor: We *have* to go back. AM Jamaros: ...why? AM Kate: Kalanor: Not now, we could never take him now. He'd eat us all. But someday we *have* to go back. AM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I can get behind that." AM Kate: Kalanor: With... I don't know, an army or reinforcements or maybe just Galdor or... there were others there too, all right? I could hear them as we ... there were *others.* AM Jamaros: ...tomorrow. AM Khiro: ((We'll grind out some levels and form a Raid, then head back that.)) AM Jamaros: We can go back tomorrow. AM Khiro: He'll *eat* us. AM Jamaros: Galdor, could you arrange that? AM Jamaros: No, he'll hire us. AM Kate: ((YEAH!)) AM Amara: Tomorrow is *way* to soon!! It'll be a suicide mission AM Kate: Kalanor: ... it can't be yet. We're not strong enough to take on a full-grown dragon. AM Kate: Galdor: .... I have to agree with the others, Jamaros. A full-grown dragon is a full-grown dragon. AM Jamaros: ...you're right. AM Jamaros: I'll go back tomorrow. AM Kate: Kalanor: *And* he was in human form. So he's a wizard too. AM Jamaros: He only needs me, I can work him from the inside. AM Khiro: ... one mission at a time, Jamaros. AM Amara: Why do you have to go back? AM Jamaros: That was the deal we made. AM Khiro: .... who cares? AM Jamaros: I was offering to continue production on the drug, and others for mass marketing. AM Jamaros: He said he'd sleep on it. AM Khiro: Do you *really* want to help that guy? AM Kate: Gus: You guys are *nuts.* AM Amara: Yeah but I thought that was just a bluff…you know, stalling... AM Amara: A distraction. AM Jamaros: No, but it gives me an inside. A way to learn his weaknesses, so we are prepared when we do attack. AM Kate: Kalanor: ... that's crazy, Jamaros, we have to wait. We'll get eaten. AM Kate: Galdor: I really cannot send you back so soon in good conscience. I appreciate your help enough that I would hate to kill you for your kindness. AM Khiro: We can't kill him until we can get him off that plane anyway. AM Khiro: Dragons are hard enough to kill without them constantly healing. AM Jamaros: If I don't go back tomorrow, I am putting everyone at risk. AM Kate: Tae Li has healed most of the burns away, but the little blue-haired person is still asleep. AM Khiro: We're already at risk. AM Kate: Gus: Uh yeah, you stole from Father. ...this isn't the first person he's done this to. AM Jamaros: No, you stole from Father. AM Amara: He's bound to realize the connection. People saw us leave together. AM Khiro: We all did. AM Jamaros: I was the drug maker who showed up to get his ass bit off. AM Kate: Gus: Oh sure, throw *me* under the dragon! Thanks a lot! AM Khiro: I appreciate you wanting to martyr yourself, but lets get an IOU on that. AM Kate: Galdor: I can't send you back, young man. AM Jamaros: ...yeah, of course you can't. AM Kate: Galdor: ... not in good conscience. And believe it or not, I do *have* one. AM Jamaros: Jamaros laughs. AM Jamaros: I walked in on blue guy getting tortured, and do you know what I said? AM Jamaros: ...I asked him if I could have the body to grab spare parts from! AM Kate: Kalanor: And you saved him, and he's here, all right? AM Kate: Kalanor: ... we're going back there, but we'd only die if we went tomorrow. Someday that won't be true and then we'll go, all right? AM Jamaros: ...alright. AM Jamaros: ...so, that's one task left, right? AM Kate: Tae Li: ... it will live. I believe it is some sort of fae... AM Kate: Kalanor: ... tomorrow. Let's get these people back to Charafay's. AM Jamaros: ...right, and we can meet up with Alain, so he can tell me how the woman I one and dumped is doing. AM Jamaros: I get to be a hero all over today. AM Jamaros: ((Are we calling it a night, or do we want to RP some of the stuff at Chara's)) AM Kate: ((Whichever you prefer.)) AM Khiro: ((I can probably go a bit longer.)) AM | Edited 1:06:39 AM Jamaros: ((I can keep going, I don't know how Khiro or Amara feel)) AM Amara: (( I can keep going, too! )) AM Kate: Kalanor: We have wounded and some of us, at least, are running low on magic. I'm positive this last task isn't going to be as easy as Galdor says. AM Kate: Galdor: I never said it would be easy. AM Kate: Gus: ... is this gonna be as bad as being a cook for a homicidal insane dragon? AM Amara: Let's hope not! AM Jamaros: Word of warning, you may have to share a room with a giant half-spider. AM Khiro: Normally he just looks like a human. AM Kate: Gus turns slightly whiter than he was before, which is actually pretty impressive. "... oh, great." AM Kate: Galdor: ... well here, take some food with you. It'll only go bad here. AM Amara: Orrr you can have my room, Gus, and I'll find somewhere else to sleep. AM Kate: Galdor creates a floating disk. AM Jamaros: ...you know, I have a nice big bed in my room. AM Amara: That was my hope! Unless you'd like to share it with Gus... AM Jamaros: No, I think you and Tik will do. AM Kate: Gus: Uh, no thanks, I don't swing that way. AM Kate: Galdor starts loading dessert onto the disk. AM Jamaros: Well, you haven't tried me before, Gussy-Poo. AM Kate: Gus: Ugh. No thanks! AM Kate: Then he uses magic to gently lift the unconscious blue-haired person onto the disk too. AM Amara: Tik? You're calling her Tik? Makes her sound like a parasite. What about Tikka or Kara? Something prettier than Tik? AM Jamaros: Oh come on. I thought Tik was cute. Like the sound a clock makes. AM Jamaros: Tikka just sounds nasty. AM Kate: Tae Li watches the unconscious water-person sleep on the disk. AM Jamaros: And Kara sounds like Chara, is that what you want me to compare her too? AM Amara: Or Tikkara! Ticks are on your skin and disgusting…unlike Tikkara! AM Kate: Galdor: ... all right. Go home, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. ... most of you, at any rate. AM Jamaros: I don't know, she clings to you pretty good. AM Amara: Amara death glare. AM Kate: Kalanor: ... I don't suppose... AM Kate: Galdor: Ah yes. I don't have an *endless* supply of spells, young lady. AM Kate: Kalanor sighs. AM Jamaros: Well, you could just make it permanent and then you won't have to worry. AM Khiro: One more trip and we'll have it sorted, Alydia. AM Kate: Galdor: We made a deal. AM Jamaros: ...by the way Kal...TWO! Seriously?!? AM Kate: Kalanor: ... two what? AM Jamaros: I'm building myself up and you say you know TWO BETTER! AM Jamaros: Last time I ever take you on a con! AM Kate: Kalanor: Cons work better when you tell the truth, don't they? My father is *good.* AM Jamaros: You mix the truth into the details, but when you sell snake oil, you don't say it will heal MOST ills! You always go for the big sale. AM Kate: Kalanor: Oh come on, no one was going to believe *that* much of an exaggeration. AM Khiro: People don't believe you when in that case. AM Jamaros: He would've if he'd tried some of it. AM Jamaros: I'm a little disappointed, honestly. AM Jamaros: Not even a taste. AM Khiro: I assume you told him that it's highly addictive? AM Jamaros: It is highly addictive. AM Jamaros: But I assumed he'd want to have a guard or someone give it a try. AM Kate: Kalanor: ... let's go home. AM Kate: Galdor: ... well. Once more. You helped save several people today. That's worth more than a trifle. AM Kate: He casts the spell on Kalanor, who turns back into a woman again. AM Kate: Alydia: ... I hope I'm *not* getting used to that. AM Jamaros: ((Can we just skip to back home, I'd like to hear Alain's story)) AM Kate: Let's see, he was finding out what Zarra had been able to find out, right? AM | Edited 1:21:06 AM Jamaros: ((Yeah.)) AM Jamaros: ((And is hopefully not captured)) AM Kate: When you reach home, Alain is on the couch, reading. He looks exhausted. AM Jamaros: You would not believe the day we had. AM Kate: Alain: We went shopping. ... not for clothes, obviously, that's a man thing here. But for spells and magic items. ... who's the unconscious guy? AM Kate: Alain: ... and the skinny guy? And why do you have a baby kobold? AM Jamaros: A water elemental. He was tortured by the Dragon mob boss. AM Jamaros: The skinny guy was the mob's cook. AM Jamaros: And Amara adopted the baby. AM Khiro: This is Gus, he helped us out. AM Kate: Gus: Uh, hi. AM Kate: Gus waves. "... are you a giant spider?" AM Kate: Alain: ... sometimes? AM Kate: Gus: Oh. Great. Swell. AM Jamaros: Incidentally, Gus, how good are you at babysitting? AM Kate: Gus: ... um. Fine, I guess. She's a cute kid. AM Jamaros: Great, you can watch her tomorrow when we go back to Galdor's. AM Kate: Tae Li: Khiro, come, help me get him to a place where he can rest. AM Kate: Tae Li gestures at the bluehaired guy. AM Khiro: Khiro nods. AM Kate: Gus: Uh, sure, I guess. It's a lot better than turning a potroast for hours. AM Amara: Jamaros, we're not taking her with us? AM Jamaros: On the potentially dangerous mission for the lich? AM Kate: Alydia flops into a chair bonelessly. "... that might be dangerous. Better off here, don't you think?" AM Amara: But, but, but AM Khiro: Alain can stay here with her, too, right? AM Jamaros: You want to mother the kid, then lesson one is probably figuring out the kid friendly activities. AM Jamaros: a) I'd rather bring Alain with us when possible as he can fight, b) Alain is our contact with Zarra. AM Jamaros: ...by the way, how'd that go? AM Kate: Alain: Sure, I love kids. AM Kate: Gus: Yeah, with *ketchup*! AM Kate: Alain: ... what's ketchup? AM Jamaros: Don't answer that. AM Jamaros: And Alain, remember, you're meeting with Zarra. AM Kate: Alain: Oh gods, if she makes me go scrollshopping again... AM Jamaros: What spells did she buy? AM Kate: Alain: I have no idea. I lost track. But I think she looked at *everything.* AM Jamaros: ...ok, did she get any new info on Maya? AM Kate: Alain: No. She says she's still putting out feelers, though. AM Jamaros: ...alright, well, probably wasn't gonna get anything on the first day. You'll just have to go shopping again tomorrow. AM Kate: Alain: Oh gods. Can't you just kill me instead? It would save time. AM Jamaros: It's a very important job and she knows you now. It won't be that bad. AM Kate: Alain: So you say. All right, all right. I'll survive. AM Kate: Alydia: And if you don't, at least you'll die pretty, right? AM Jamaros: Not helping Alydia. AM Kate: Alain rolls his eyes. "... what else does the lich want, anyway? Is it a grocery list?" AM Jamaros: This is supposedly the last bit. He wants us to convince a woman to see him. AM Kate: Alain: ... you're setting up a lich on a date? AM Jamaros: I think so. AM Kate: Alain: .... annnd you think that's going to go well why? AM Kate: Alydia: We'll give him a breath mint. AM Kate: Alain: ... not enough mints in the *world.* AM Jamaros: Maybe she's into that. AM Jamaros: I once knew this girl, would only do it with a guy who smelt like fish. AM Jamaros: Like, complete fish smell, from head to toe. AM Amara: Eww that's disgusting! AM Kate: Alain: ... I... don't think I want to hear the rest of that story. AM Kate: Alydia: I do. AM Jamaros: It had something to do with her dad being a fish merchant, which just kind of compacts the issues, if you ask me. AM Jamaros: Like, just completely mental. AM Kate: Alydia: ... disturrrrrrbing. AM Jamaros: Yep. ...Tik wasn't around to hear that, was she? AM Amara: ….Unfortunately... AM Kate: Gus: She's asleep. AM Jamaros: Well, speaking of girls who are gonna have serious issues. AM Kate: He's scritching the little kobold's head. AM Amara: She'll turn out great. AM Jamaros: Yes, because you and I are the poster children for the results of good parenting. AM Kate: Gus: Wait'll she starts breathing acid. AM Amara: And that's why she'll turn out great. We've already experienced bad parenting so we know what *not* to do. AM Khiro: ((It'll be ADORABLE. You know, the acid.)) AM Jamaros: ...did you say acid? AM Amara: We'll have to be careful with that one... AM Kate: Gus: Yeah, she's part black dragon. They do that. AM Kate: Gus: Me, I'm mostly silver. I can do all sorts of cool stuff, but um. Not that. AM Jamaros: ...swell...well, there's something to look forward to. AM Kate: Alain: ... I better get to bed. Zarra's a sweet girl, but I don't know where she gets her energy from. AM Kate: He shakes his head, stands up and stretches a bit, yawning. The fangs are pretty visible with the yawn; Gus blanches again. AM Jamaros: Good lord man, you worked for the dragon mafia. Nut up. AM Kate: Gus: In the *kitchen*! Silver dragons aren't violent! We're um... friendly, and talkative and stuff! AM Kate: ((It even says so in the book!)) AM Amara: Gus, you can have my room. Really. AM Kate: Gus: Okay. Where is it? AM Amara: Amara describes where it is! AM Kate: Gus heads off, shaking his head. AM Kate: Tikkara is snoozing peacefully, and Alydia is all floppy-like on the couch, though probably still awake. AM Kate: Cira has curled up next to the kobold. AM Amara: Hmmm maybe we should head to bed too, Jamaros? We've had a long day…. AM Jamaros: Yeah...maybe we should. AM Jamaros: ...you know, I bet we both have a lot of stress we can work off. AM Amara: Hmm? Mhmm….do you have aromatherapy candles in your room or something? AM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, aromatherapy is *totally* what he's thinking... AM Jamaros: No, but I could cover myself in fish. AM Khiro: Khiro returns! AM Amara: ….thinking of it, I could probably still go reclaim my room.... AM Amara: Because honestly, fish, are you trying to attract a cat? AM Jamaros: It was a callback. AM Jamaros: I was kidding. AM Amara: Mhmm okay. Well how 'bout it? Some sleep…..?" AM Khiro: Khiro sits down next to Alydia. AM Jamaros: ...yeah, some sleep sounds good. AM Kate: Alydia makes room and then leans on him. "Yeah, right, go do the deed already." AM Amara: (whispers to Jamaros) But first maybe some of that stress relief. AM Amara: Amara carrying Tikkara and Cira, pull Jamaros out of the room and towards his! AM Jamaros: Jamaros let's her pull him. AM Jamaros: ((and the PG-13 curtain goes down)) AM Khiro: ((Boom chikka.)) AM Jamaros: ((I guess I'll call it a night then.)) AM Jamaros: ((See you guys sometime after next friday)) AM Kate: Yeah! AM Amara: (( G'night everyone! )) AM Khiro: Gnight, guys! AM Kate: I hope you had a good time! AM Jamaros: ((Mmmmm-maw G'NIGHT EVERYBODY)) AM Jamaros: I had a great time AM Jamaros: I think this is one of the best sessions yet. AM Kate: Woo! Thanks! AM Kate: V. challenging, splitting up three ways! Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom